Un verdadero héroe
by SheenaRogers
Summary: "Creía que no sabía cómo amar, pero tengo una persona que me ha enseñado a hacerlo. No es algo que he aprendido por mí mismo." Comprendió entonces las palabras de su maestro: cualquier proeza o hazaña digna del más grande héroe empequeñecía al lado de un verdadero acto de amor. One-shot, shonen-ai. SPOILERS capítulo 21.


**Este one-shot de Samurai Flamenco se me ocurrió después de ver el episodio 21. Aún no he tenido tiempo de ver el 22, que acaba de salir justo hoy, por lo que el desarrollo de la historia no tiene que ver con el final de la serie. Realmente no puedo parar de escribir sobre estos dos. Si no acaban juntos mi vida va a ser algo muy triste.**

**Disclaimer:** Samurai Flamenco y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Manglobe. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

El dolor era cortante, punzante, intenso. Un pinchazo en los pulmones con cada respiración. Goto dejó caer la cabeza, demasiado débil para mantener una actitud desafiante. Seguía de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos atadas a la espalda. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas, habría esbozado una sonrisa sarcástica al recordar que las esposas que lo retenían eran las suyas propias. En lugar de eso, se concentró en seguir respirando con regularidad y en continuar consciente, lo que ya era un trabajo agotador en su estado actual. Había visto muchas heridas de bala, pero nunca había sufrido ninguna. Era mucho peor de lo que había escuchado e imaginado. Al principio, el dolor era tan desgarrador que le quemaba por dentro. Pasadas unas horas, se había transformado en un sufrimiento constante y no se había aminorado más que un poco. Casi empezaba a acostumbrarse. Sabía que la bala seguía dentro, de lo contrario estaría muerto. Le había dado en el pecho, aunque afortunadamente se había desviado un poco. Unos centímetros más arriba y habría muerto al instante. Parecía que el tal Haiji sabía lo que hacía. Si su objetivo era dejarle morir lenta y dolorosamente, lo estaba consiguiendo. Como todo policía, Goto conocía bien los riesgos de un disparo: si no conseguía ayuda, dentro de unas horas todo habría terminado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó ignorar el dolor, pero fue inútil. Era demasiado fuerte. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontró con el pequeño charco de sangre que goteaba lánguidamente de su herida. Entonces fue más consciente que nunca de la realidad, lo que le provocó un miedo irracional que lo dejó paralizado: se estaba desangrando. Iba a morir.

Le llevó bastante tiempo dominar su acceso de pánico. Se convenció a sí mismo de que tenía que calmarse si quería salir de aquello con vida. Para distraerse, se puso a pensar sobre el enemigo. ¿Quién era ese chico que parecía no existir? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera hecho tanto daño? Goto ya había tenido suficientes experiencias con personas que no existían. Involuntariamente, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia Hazama. Ahora se sentía estúpido por no haberle creído. Le había dicho que Haiji no era más que una invención suya y, por no confiar en él, se encontraba comprobando de la peor manera que el enemigo era muy real. Y no solo eso: le había traicionado cuando su amigo nunca le había dado motivos para dudar de él. Ni siquiera al principio, cuando todo aquello de los superhéroes parecía una locura descabellada sin propósito que no llegaría a ninguna parte. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que las cosas que le había dicho eran para hacerle despertar, para devolverle a la realidad de la que él trataba de escapar porque era demasiado dolorosa de aceptar. Todo lo había hecho para ayudarle y él se lo pagaba con desprecio. Se sintió aún peor y se preguntó si, después de todo aquello, Hazama vendría a rescatarle. Era el único que podía luchar contra Haiji y vencer. Con una claridad estremecedora, Goto comprendió que su amigo lo había dado todo por él. Y ahora sabía cuánto lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que Hazama lo salvara.

/

No era la primera vez que tenía la sensación de que el mundo se volvía del revés, pero había algo diferente en esta ocasión. Más bien, parecía que el mundo se había convertido en un lugar irreconocible. Hazama percibía una continua sensación de irrealidad. Su teléfono móvil había quedado abandonado en el suelo del hospital, dado que lo había dejado caer tras escuchar el sonido de un disparo. Corrió hacia los restos de su apartamento como no había corrido en su vida, deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde pero, al mismo tiempo, aterrorizado por lo que pudiera encontrar allí. Haiji había hecho daño a todos los que quería; se sentía atormentado por eso. Apenas había sido capaz de enfrentar la mirada de la esposa de Kaname, aunque ella aseguraba que no lo culpaba de nada. Pero ese chico había ido un paso más allá: había descubierto su mayor debilidad, la persona que más le importaba. Quiso pensar que en realidad no se había atrevido a disparar a Goto, pero algo le decía que su mayor temor se había hecho realidad. Como Samurai Flamenco había combatido contra todo tipo de monstruos, seres malvados e incluso alienígenas. Muchas de esas veces Hazama había sentido miedo, pero nada parecido a la amenazante sensación de terror que experimentaba ahora. Pensó en lo que ocurriría si llegaba y se encontraba con el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo. Se dio cuenta de que sería incapaz de soportarlo. No tenía ni idea de cómo podría entonces de vencer a su enemigo. ¿Qué clase de superhéroe no era capaz de proteger a los que amaba? Su lucha ya no tenía sentido si había perdido lo que más quería.

Mientras recortaba la distancia que le separaba de Goto lo más rápido que podía, a Hazama se le vinieron a la mente las palabras de su maestro y de Ishihara. Ellos habían dicho que aprender a amar era el mayor reto de un héroe, mucho más incluso que vencer al mal. Y le habían asegurado que estaría solo en esa batalla. Recordando aquello, Hazama se preguntó si su deseo de proteger a Goto, de hacerle feliz, y todas las cosas que había hecho por él era lo que ellos llamaban "amor." No lo tenía muy claro ni podía detenerse a pensar en ello ahora, tan solo estaba seguro de una cosa: no conseguía imaginar una vida donde él no existiera.

Completamente extenuado, Hazama llegó hasta el edificio, pero no se detuvo. No había tiempo para descansar. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa hasta el último piso y entró. Las luces estaban apagadas; las ventanas cubiertas con lonas opacas contribuían a crear una atmósfera densa y oscura. Avanzó entre los escombros en busca de su amigo. No había ni rastro de Haiji; Hazama había visto suficientes series de superhéroes para saber que aquello era una trampa, pero no le importaba. Siguió adelante hasta que por fin, en lo que había sido el salón, divisó una figura maniatada y arrodillada. Con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, se apresuró a llegar hasta él. No pudo evitar fijarse en el charco de sangre, de un tamaño considerable, que había frente al cuerpo, lo cual hizo que se le acelerara aún más el pulso. Se agachó para quedar a su altura y, con mucho cuidado, tomó el rostro de su amigo con ambas manos y lo alzó suavemente. No sabía si estaba simplemente desmayado o había llegado demasiado tarde.

/

Hacía tiempo que a Goto le habían abandonado sus últimas fuerzas. Sentía el cuerpo rígido y agarrotado después de permanecer horas en la misma incómoda posición. Por supuesto, eso no era nada comparado con el dolor en el pecho. Ya casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y se dio cuenta de que el desenlace era inminente: había perdido demasiada sangre. Se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia mientras pensaba, con amargura, que Hazama no había aparecido. Quizá se lo merecía, después de todo.

Cuando le encontró así, el primer pensamiento de Hazama fue que estaba indudablemente muerto. Por eso, tras llamarle repetidas veces sin obtener respuesta, se resignó ante la evidencia. Ya nada tenía sentido. Sin soltarle, apoyó su frente sobre la de él, destrozado, preguntándose cómo seguiría de ahora en adelante.

Goto creyó escuchar su nombre, pero con la poca lucidez que le quedaba, rechazó esa idea. Había oído decir que, justo antes de morir, era posible sufrir alucinaciones hasta que la conciencia por fin se apagaba y caía en un sueño del que no se podía despertar. Supo que estaba próximo a ello, porque experimentaba una sensación muy parecida a aquella cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. ¿A quién pertenecía esa voz que lo llamaba de forma tan insistente? Quería que lo dejaran dormir, estaba muy, muy cansado... Una repentina calidez le inundó, sintiéndose de pronto muy reconfortado. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, decidió abrir los ojos y averiguar qué era eso que le impedía descansar. Al hacerlo, su visión borrosa tardó un tiempo en enfocar correctamente en aquella oscuridad. Tras unos minutos, logró distinguir por fin un cuerpo junto al suyo. De modo que se trataba de una persona. Alguien había venido a buscarle. ¿Para qué? Su cerebro no conseguía encajar las piezas. Su cuerpo tampoco parecía dispuesto a colaborar. Los pulmones le fallaron en la difícil tarea de respirar, lo que le provocó un acceso de tos espontáneo.

Hazama dejó de estrechar a su amigo entre sus brazos cuando le escuchó toser. No podía ser verdad. ¿Todavía estaba vivo? Apoyó las manos en sus hombros, con mucho cuidado, y trató de hablarle.

- Goto-san. Goto-san, ¿puedes oírme? – le llamó con mucha suavidad, para no alterarle.

- M-Masayoshi – su voz era ronca y débil, pero al menos lo había reconocido.

- Gracias a Dios, estás vivo... – reprimió el impulso de abrazarle de nuevo y en lugar de eso se apresuró a soltar sus ataduras. Sin fuerzas para sostenerse por sí mismo, el policía cayó sobre sus brazos - ¿Dónde está Haiji? – preguntó, mientras observaba la herida de bala. No tenía buen aspecto en absoluto.

- Se... se ha ido – contestó su amigo – Dijo que... ya has perdido – incapaz de aguantar más, se desplomó de nuevo.

Hazama se alarmó y lo agarró fuertemente, dispuesto a cargar con él hasta el hospital más cercano. No había tiempo que perder. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir del apartamento, escuchó una risa malvada que resonó por todo el lugar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Haiji siempre había estado allí, observándole, regodeándose en su desgracia. De eso se alimentaba el enemigo. Y solo había una cosa que pudiera combatirlo. Lo había sabido todo el tiempo, pero no sabía cómo utilizarlo a su favor. Hasta ahora.

- Qué lástima, Samurai Flamenco – Haiji salió de entre las sombras, sonriendo como si aquella situación resultara hilarante en extremo – Pensaba que el espectáculo sería más digno, pero has tardado demasiado. Como ha dicho tu amigo... Ya has perdido.

- No es verdad – sosteniendo aún a Goto, Hazama se situó frente a él. Y a pesar de la seguridad que tenía Haiji en su victoria, la resolución que el héroe mostraba en su rostro lo amedrentó un poco.

- Deberías aceptar la realidad. Te he quitado lo que más querías. Me he convertido en el villano perfecto y he ganado. Esta vez, el mal vence, Samurai Flamenco.

- ¡No, no es verdad! – repitió Hazama, alzando la voz – No puedes ganar. Nunca podrás vencerme porque tu existencia se basa en el sufrimiento. Si me haces caer, tú también desaparecerás. No puede haber un villano sin un héroe. Te alimentas del mal y del daño que me has causado, pero tengo el arma para combatir eso. ¡Se trata del amor! Algo que no puedes dominar porque nunca lo experimentaste. Renegaste del amor que tus padres y tus compañeros sentían por ti. Eso te ha convertido en el ser malvado que eres ahora. Pero yo tengo de mi lado los sentimientos de todos aquellos que creen en mí, en el Samurai Flamenco. Yo... – Hazama hizo una pausa y suavizó un poco el tono, incluso llegó a sonreír ligeramente – Yo tampoco sabía muy bien lo que era el amor, hasta que me di cuenta de que siempre había estado rodeándome. Son las cosas que los que nos quieren hacen por nosotros y por nuestra felicidad. Creía que no sabía cómo amar pero tengo una persona que me ha enseñado a hacerlo – en este punto, estrechó con fuerza a Goto contra sí mismo - No es algo que he aprendido por mí mismo. Él, desde el principio, me ha guiado, me ha enseñado a ser un héroe y, en ese camino, he descubierto lo que es el amor. Tú también estás a tiempo, Sawada Haiji-kun. Abandona este camino, pide perdón por todo lo que has hecho y empieza de nuevo. Tienes esa oportunidad – y le tendió la mano con una gran sonrisa, a pesar de lo agotado, extenuado y aterrorizado que estaba.

- ¡Sandeces! ¡Vas de héroe pero no eres más que un charlatán! No tienes ni idea de cómo vencerme y ¿crees que un puñado de palabras bonitas me detendrán? ¡Ese al que dices querer tanto ya está muerto!

- Puede ser. Y sin embargo estoy aquí, intentando luchar también por ti. Si no vas a escucharme, desaparece, porque no puedes hacerme frente. Es hora de elegir – Hazama era muy consciente de que a Goto se le acababa el tiempo, pero se resistía a marcharse hasta estar seguro de que había hecho todo lo que podía para salvar a Haiji. Sabía que, en el fondo, no era malo. Sólo había tomado las decisiones equivocadas.

- ¡Jamás aceptaré tu misericordia! ¡No quiero tu condescendencia, Samurai Flamenco! ¡Nos volveremos a ver!

Antes de que pudiera detenerle, Haiji corrió hacia una de las ventanas, tiró de la lona que la cubría y saltó al vacío en la noche. Hazama extendió la mano hacia él con un grito de horror, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo. Cuando se asomó a la ventana, miró hacia abajo pero no vio cuerpo alguno sobre las baldosas. Respiró hondo, en parte aliviado. Eso significaba que aquello aún no había terminado, pero también que tenía otra oportunidad de salvar a ese chico. Y estaba decidido a conseguirlo. Pero primero tenía que salvar a alguien más.

- Aguanta, Goto-san... Ya ha terminado – murmuró más para sí mismo que para él mientras esperaba el ascensor para bajar del edificio.

Goto abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados hasta el momento a pesar de que hacía un rato que volvía a estar consciente.

- Idiota... Sí que has tardado – se agarró a él como pudo con una mano, incapaz de tenerse en pie, colocando la otra sobre la herida.

- Lo siento – Hazama esbozó una pequeña sonrisa como forma de disculpa – No pensé que se atrevería a tanto.

- Idiota – repitió Goto – Lo escuché todo.

En ese momento, Masayoshi Hazama dio gracias a la penumbra que envolvía el lugar y que le impedía ver a su amigo cuánto se había sonrojado.

/

Unos días más tarde, Goto jugueteaba aburrido con el mando de la televisión en su habitación del hospital. Afortunadamente, habían podido extraerle la bala a tiempo. La herida aún le dolía y acusaba la pérdida de sangre, pero no tendría secuelas graves. Se estremeció, no por primera vez, al pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si Hazama no hubiera aparecido. Nunca había estado tan cerca de la muerte. Esa experiencia le había hecho reflexionar sobre muchas cosas. ¿De verdad era una persona tan importante para Hazama? Los doctores le habían dicho que no se había movido de la puerta del quirófano durante toda la operación.

Como por intervención divina, sus pensamientos se materializaron en ese momento al escuchar unos toques en la puerta. Dio permiso para pasar y se encontró con su amigo en la entrada. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y él se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Se sabe algo de Haiji? – preguntó el policía, para romper el silencio.

- Nada – Hazama negó con la cabeza – Sigue siendo inexistente para el resto del mundo.

- Mientras no aparezca de nuevo por aquí, me da igual si es real o no – aseguró Goto, llevándose inconscientemente una mano a las vendas que cubrían su herida. Esta vez ha sido peligroso de verdad, ¿huh? – comentó.

- De eso quería hablarte – su amigo parecía un poco apagado – Lo siento mucho. Fue todo culpa mía. Si no hubiera...

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – le interrumpió a mitad de la frase – Me has salvado la vida, ¿recuerdas? Además – inspiró hondo antes de continuar – Fui yo el que no debió decirte todas esas cosas en primer lugar.

Hazama se quedó callado. No necesitaba en realidad ninguna disculpa, para él era más que suficiente con que Goto estuviera vivo y bien. Tampoco sentía que hubiera hecho nada excepcional. Por enésima vez, las palabras de su amigo resonaron en su cabeza: "lo escuché todo". Se preguntó si se habría olvidado de ello a causa de la intervención quirúrgica y si debería decir algo al respecto. Se encontraba increíblemente confuso con sus sentimientos. Estaba tan sumido en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de que Goto le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos. Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, colocó una mano sobre la suya, encima de la cama.

- Eres un idiota – declaró.

Y antes de que decidiera arrepentirse, con la mano que le quedaba libre lo tomó de la camisa para acercarlo a él y besarle, con intensidad y sin vacilación. Pareció que Hazama necesitó unos segundos para asimilar lo que ocurría y responder a la agradable presión de aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Goto se tomó su tiempo para expresar todo lo que no podía decir de otra manera, porque era malísimo con las palabras, pero la herida comenzaba a dolerle por lo incómodo de la posición en que se encontraba y tuvo que recostarse sobre la almohada de nuevo. Hazama se lo quedó mirando, perplejo, como si no acabara de creerse lo que había sucedido.

- Así que, después de todo, sí lo recordabas – susurró, con un leve rubor en su rostro.

Goto respondió con una sonrisa sincera, de las que hacía mucho tiempo que no era capaz de dibujar y sólo una persona conseguía hacer aparecer. Ser el causante de que Hazama hubiera aprendido a ser quien era lo llenaba de una manera que nunca había creído posible.

Hazama sonrió a su vez y se acomodó mejor en la cama, sin soltar la mano de su amigo en ningún momento. Por fin sentía que la última pieza que le faltaba se había completado. Ya podía considerarse un verdadero héroe. Comprendió entonces las palabras de su maestro: a pesar de que creía en lo que hacía, cualquier proeza o hazaña digna del más grande héroe empequeñecía al lado de un verdadero acto de amor.

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. El final fue lo más difícil, espero que sea de su agrado. ¿Reviews? :)**


End file.
